Schoolcraft County, Michigan
Schoolcraft County is a county in the Upper Peninsula of the state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 8,903. The county seat is Manistique6, along the northern shore of Lake Michigan. The county is named in honor of Henry Schoolcraft, who explored the area with the expedition of Lewis Cass. The county is largely rural and forested, with much of eastern portion of the county located within Hiawatha National Forest. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 4,879 km² (1,884 sq mi). 3,051 km² (1,178 sq mi) of it is land and 1,827 km² (706 sq mi) of it (37.46%) is water. Major highways Adjacent counties *Luce County (northeast) *Mackinac County (southeast) *Delta County (southwest) *Alger County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 8,903 people, 3,606 households, and 2,498 families residing in the county. The population density was 3/km² (8/sq mi). There were 5,700 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (5/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 88.67% White, 1.63% Black or African American, 6.12% Native American, 0.42% Asian, 0.37% from other races, and 2.80% from two or more races. 0.93% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 18.6% were of German, 11.0% French, 8.7% Swedish, 8.1% English, 7.4% French Canadian, 6.7% United States or American and 6.4% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 98.1% spoke English as their first language. There were 3,606 households out of which 28.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.60% were married couples living together, 8.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.70% were non-families. 27.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.84. In the county the population was spread out with 22.80% under the age of 18, 6.80% from 18 to 24, 26.10% from 25 to 44, 25.80% from 45 to 64, and 18.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 100.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $31,140, and the median income for a family was $36,810. Males had a median income of $32,725 versus $21,364 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,137. About 9.10% of families and 12.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.40% of those under age 18 and 7.60% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Schoolcraft County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Peter J. Hollenbeck * Sheriff: Gary L. Maddox * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Sigrid L. Doyle * County Treasurer: Terri A. Evonich * Drain Commissioner: Paul Hoholik * County Surveyor: Thomas P. O'Brien * Road Commissioners: Gregory Hase; Thomas Klarich; Bernard Lund (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships *Doyle Township *Germfask Township *Hiawatha Township *Inwood Township *Manistique Township *Manistique, city *Mueller Township *Seney Township *Thompson Township Registered historic places List of Registered Historic Places in Schoolcraft County: * Ten Curves Road-Manistique River Bridge — Ten Curves Rd. over Manistique River in Gemfask Township (added 1999-12-17) * Manistique East Breakwater Light — at offshore end of east breakwater, approx. 1,800 ft. from shore in Manistique (added 2005-09-06 * Manistique Pumping Station — Deer St. in Manistique (added 1981-10-26) * Seul Choix Pointe Light Station — County Rd. 431 in Manistique (added 1984-07-19) * Ekdahl-Goudreau Site — address restricted (added 1978-11-16) Source: National Register Information System External links *Schoolcraft County Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Schoolcraft County, Michigan